


Fated Destiny

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku thinks he knows how all of this plays out. That he'll be able to wait out and get the one he loves. But sometimes Destiny has a way of showing you that what you think you want, isn't what you really want or need. They do say after all, when one door closes another opens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fated Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> For HinoHomura!  
> Thank you so much love~ It's always fun and your ideas are some of the best. ;A; Thank you!!

Everything about Riku's morning has been perfect. From the bright sunny blue sky with puffy white clouds to the warm breeze that keeps the day comfortably warm. He couldn't have asked for a better start. However, the night isn't as kind and he finds himself wishing he hadn't come down to the beach. The air is cold and frigid against his skin with the clouds a dark gray, threatening the earth with more rain. Yet it's not what makes his fingers tremble and his teeth grit together. 

It's the sight before him as he stands before the hill leading to the shore. The spot in particular gives him a wide view of the pale sands glittering down below in the moonlight. Rather, he can see two people he had thought were his friends. The young man embraces the girl before him, drawing her close as their faces tilt towards each other.

And they kiss.

Even from the distance he can tell it's passionate, full of love and reciprocated on both ends. As the two slowly part their eyes stayed locked while they pull one another close. The way they gaze at each other makes it seem like they're in their own little world where no one can reach them. And it makes his stomach churn. 

His aquamarine eyes darken and narrow in frustration – maybe even deep seated anger if one looks closely – as he watches the boy's hand dip down to her hips. It's a soft caress, one that would only be done to a lover. But even so he continues down the path. The crunch of his shoes against the ground is the only alert the two below him have. They turn toward him with nothing but glee; her cheeks growing red, his countenance split with a large, toothy smile. 

Kairi squirms in Sora's arms, pulling away and trying to give a smile. Sora lets her go as he bounds up to Riku, the latter meeting him halfway. Letting his eyes wander out over the water, Riku represses the feelings that tangle up into a knot in his stomach. But Sora doesn't notice at all as he bounces on his heels, spiky brown hair bobbing about his head. “Riku, guess what!”

Riku quirks an eyebrow and lets the corner of his mouth do the same. He can't resist the feelings that he believes lie in his heart – that he loves nothing more than the boy before him. Which is why he plays along, “Why don't you just tell me?”

“Um, Sora, I have to head home. Dad's expecting me back.” Kairi smiles, but it doesn't do well to hide the unease from her posture. “Nice to see you again Riku,” she says with a wave before quickly departing. 

Her departure leaves them alone with the gentle whisk of wind off the ocean wrapping around them. The silence is comfortable and for a moment Riku forgets about his friends kissing. Rather the only thing in his mind is that of Sora and the giddy expression he's given. However, his simple peace isn't meant to last as he watches Sora's lips begin to move. 

“Kairi said she'd go out with me!”

It takes a moment for his brain to process the sounds, to prove that he really heard Sora correctly. But once he does, those words smother Riku where he stands. He can't move nor breathe, he can only stare with wide eyes down at his companion. Unable to say anything, Sora takes his silence as a good thing and grins even more.

“It's great right!?” He laughs and rubs at the back of his neck, “She said she was waiting for me to. I guess it was destiny huh?”

_Destiny._

That very word makes Riku want to scream. Instead he grits his teeth, jaw already beginning to ache from the pressure. “I have to go,” is all Riku can say as he turns – wanting to leave as swiftly as possible. 

Sora's brows draw together in confusion. He reaches out, intending to grab for Riku's hand to stop him. But his words are just as powerful. “Aren't you happy for us?”

Riku stops dead in his tracks and hangs his head, silver hair falling forward over his shoulders. His fingers ball into fists with nails biting into his palms. The pain distracts him, stops him from exploding right there on the spot. “I don't know what I am.”

The whisper is so low that Sora can barely hear it – barely. And as always, he doesn't know when to back down and let Riku go. He pries further, intent on getting answers. “What's that supposed to mean? You're Riku and my friend.”

Spinning around, his hair flairs out about his face and gives just a moment for Sora to see the tears gathering at the corners of Riku's eyes. “That's the problem! You're too dull to even see that I like you!” Riku swallows hard as he avoids Sora's bewildered gaze. “I hope you and Kairi have fun. But you can leave me out of it.”

“Riku, wait! Don't leave!” In one last attempt to keep him around, Sora shoots his hand out to grasp onto Riku's wrist. But he misses as Riku takes a step back, just out of his reach like Sora's love has been to him.

Riku's blood boils in his veins and he can't watch another second of the scene before him. The heels of his tennis shoes dig into the dirt path as he turns around, wanting more than anything to leave quickly. His quick footfalls are unsteady and lack the confidence that is usually there. But he can't stop to the point where he breaks into a run – to just get space between him and his breaking heart.

It's not long before his raged breathing forces him to slow down, to drop into a walk instead of his sprint. His white and yellow vest settles back down against around him as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his rather loose fitting jeans. Despite his gaze being steady on the ground, he's well aware that he's further inside of the city than he had been. 

Which makes it come to no surprise that a steady beat makes it's way to Riku's ears. At first he doesn't think about it at all, despite the familiarity of the gentle melody with the heavy thuds that reverberate through him. Riku reaches the building it originates from and he can't deny it a second longer. He looks up at the darkened windows and is unable to deny the draw he feels to it. 

His body takes control while his mind tries to think through it. Before he knows it, he's opening the door and crossing the threshold. As the door shuts behind him, all light leaves him. The only light comes from the multicolored bulbs solely over the large dance floor. Changing shades while pulsing to the beat make it as if he's a moth drawn to a flame. He almost can't resist – it's like a whole other world in the midst of the calm and quiet Destiny Islands.

A man pushes past him, breaking Riku from his trance. “Hey move it kid.”

Not even wasting a glare his way, Riku instead moves away from the door. The mob of dancing bodies before him seem intimidating and he opts out of joining them. Instead he heads for the line of stools to his left. Once he's there, he finds the dim lighting shining on the various bottles of liquor and drinks hard to not stare at. A bartender stops in front of him almost instantly. 

The young woman is dressed appropriately; white, button-up blouse, black vest and skirt, and a smile that could charm anyone. Her matching blue eyes and hair remind Riku of the sky on a bright, sunny day. Which quickly tries to turn into a memory of Sora, but he furiously swipes it away from the forefront of his mind. 

“What will you have?”

“Ah...” Riku gives a soft shake of his head, “A water is fine.”

Her smile doesn't dare to disappear as she giggles softly to herself. She turns from him and is back in an second, offering him a small glass of water with a small straw. As she goes to tend to her other patrons, Riku settles into letting the music drum out all of his thoughts. He swirls in the water, watching as the ice cubes clink against their prison of glass. 

Riku is so caught up in ignoring his own thoughts that he's not even aware of a man coming to sit beside him. The man orders a drink and once the young woman leaves, he turns his attention toward Riku. “That's a smart choice. It's easy to get dehydrated out their on the floor.” 

But Riku keeps the current going in his glass, not even hinting that he's paying attention. The man reaches over, clasping his hand on top of Riku's, forcing him to stop. It's then that Riku lifts his head, a heavy glare shooting towards the man. Or rather, the glare goes flat the moment his eyes meet this man's own. 

His vibrant sapphires eyes glimmer with mystery under the dull yellow lighting of the bar and bronze skin glistening with sweat. Even with the darkness and the black of the dark, skintight shirt Riku can see the outline of the muscles the man bears. The man leans his face onto the palm of his hand as he brings the drink to his lips. The man's messy brown hair sways about his face as he does, the bangs framing his face daring to stick to his cheeks.

Riku slips his hand out from under his and turns back to his glass. “What do you want?”

“You looked sad for someone inside of a club. Did your boyfriend dump you?” A sharp look is all it takes and Riku doesn't have to say a word. Noticing as well as hoping to redirect the conversation, he takes a swig of his drink. “Why not forget out him then and have some fun?”

“Tch... He wasn't my boyfriend.”

“Good!” The man stands from the stool as his glass clinks loudly against the bar, although it's still not loud enough to rise over the music. “Then you have nothing to be sad over.”

Riku turns his head, staring at the tall, dark and handsome man before him. “I...” His words catch in this throat, he just can't find an excuse other than he doesn't want to. But the way this man looks at him, he can't deny the flutter in his stomach. “I don't know you.”

A smirk curves the brunet's mouth as he extends a hand, “My name's Terra. And you?”

Hesitant at first, he finally answers while taking Terra's hand and shaking it, “...Riku.”

A small smile greets him as Terra pulls him forward off the stool. Riku stumbles, having not expected it, and bumps up against Terra. Terra catches him easily; an arm wrapped around Riku's shoulders while his hand stays clasped with Riku. Grinning down at him, Terra begins to lead them to the dance floor. The bouncing swerving bodies beneath the lights make Riku second guess letting this man tug him along.

He tries to pull back but as Terra glances back at him, he can't help but fall in line. “Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time. Just have fun.”

Terra begins to disappear amongst the bodies, pulling Riku along with him. And Riku can't help but feel like a little kid against with all these people surrounding him. Their moving bodies threaten to break them away from each other but Riku tightens his grip, holding on for dear life. Terra finally pulls them into a more sparse section of people, one that allows him to pull Riku in front.

As a person in front of Riku shimmies backward, Riku takes an instinctive step back only to have Terra grab his shoulders. Terra dips his head down and places his lips beside Riku's ear, “Relax.”

The allure of the darkness and this man's deep voice is all too promising for Riku. He can't deny the urge that begins to claw out it's restraints – the urge to cling to the safety of the man behind him and forget everything. To finally have someone that cares to stay next to him and to hold on all night long. Which is exactly why his resolve weakens so easily compared to normal.

The tempo of the music changes suddenly. It's not longer light and fast, but more deep and slow. The beat keeps everyone moving and the space they once had diminishes. Riku finds Terra pressing tightly up against him as those hands on his shoulders begin to move. Along with everyone else, Terra is quick to fall into the thuds of music that make the floor beneath them shake. Staying as close to Riku as possible, his body moves and swings. And all Riku can begin to think about is the body behind him as it presses to him. 

Riku swallows hard as one of Terra's strong hands winds underneath his arm to place a palm on his chest. The pressure alone worries Riku, that maybe Terra can feel how fast his heart is beating. But his thoughts are shattered as he feels the taller man grind up against him. It's as if he can feel every muscle through Terra's shirt as the man's chest rubs against his back. He brings a hand up to cup over Terra's own. Yet, just a he does Terra slips his hand away. 

Instead, the brunet places one hand on Riku's side and the other on his hip. His fingers clutch at his hip tightly, as if to hold him secure, while the other hand seems to caress with gentle movements up and down. The two touches make heat rise to Riku's cheeks and he's glad the man is behind him so he can't see. 

Slowly Riku falls into the music and relaxes, allowing the tension drip away in the form of sweat on his skin. He can't resist a moment longer. He feels as though he's weak and this strong, dark allure is far too reassuring and comfortable. Riku closes his eyes, letting himself sink into the velvety black darkness and be held against a strong rock – one that won't let him fall any further.

“Call me...” the sultry voice suddenly says.

The words shatter Riku's momentary bliss and bring him back to the club where the beats are dying down – signaling the end of one song and beginning of another. The hands on his body vanish and to replace them is a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. Riku goes to turn around as the fingers brush over his own, but he's a second to late. The lights dramatically turn off for a split second and once they've come back on, Terra is gone.

For a moment Riku can only stand there amongst the dancing people as another song starts up. His fingers curl, clutching at the small note the man left him. Looking up towards the light, Riku closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. As the air slips back out past his lips, he can't help but smile.

~.~

Riku draws a hand up to stifle his yawn as he walks down the street. He wasn't able to get much sleep last night after he left the club. Most of the time he spent tossing and turning, unable to get the feel of those hands off his body. Even hours later he could still remember the way Terra touched him and it made him miss every minute. He had just laid there feeling alone and rather empty, as if the one thing that he needed was the one thing he couldn't have.

After many tries of closing his eyes, Riku was finally able to get some sleep. But only to wake up thanks to the sound of his phone. When he noticed it was from Sora, particularly that Kairi and him wanted to stop by and see him, Riku got moving quickly. He had dressed quickly and rather haphazardly into a pair of jeans and a wrinkled tank top before hopping out the door as he put his shoes on. 

Now, as he walks along the street amongst the tourists and other citizens, he can only scan the buildings for a place to hide away from Sora and Kairi. He can't see them yet or rather he doesn't want to. The memories of the previous night, as well as the feelings, are still fresh in his mind. And if he were to run into Sora and Kairi, he knows he wouldn't be able to think about what to do about Terra and that note.

_Call me..._

Riku gives an abrupt shake of his head, shaking those sultry words from his mind. The last thing he needs is to think about that while he's trying to find a place to hide away for a little while. All he wants to do is to call Terra – to lengthen their time together – but it's the last thing he can do. For some reason he finds he couldn't do it last night and he certainly can't do it now.

His gaze sweeps the buildings as he turns a corner and he notices one place he hasn't seen before. Then again he hasn't been to this part of town lately. Just as he goes to walk towards it he notices a familiar head of brown and red coming towards him, exactly from the way he had come. That alone is enough to propel him straight for the cafe and into the small business. 

The bell over the door jingles as he comes to a stop inside, the glass door shutting softly behind him. The relaxed and quiet atmosphere of the cafe is completely different from that inside of Riku himself. And he feels all the more out of place among the white, black, and gold that decorates the area. But he knows not to idle for too long and moves for a table. On his way to a free one near the middle of the room, directly across from the kitchen, he happens to notice a young woman seated next to the table he eyes.

There's something familiar about her that he can't place right away. Riku can only move straight for one of the three chairs surrounding the table. He ignores all those around him as he tries to stay to himself, thankful for the calm surroundings so he can finally think. And just as he thinks he'll have that moment, he happens to glance over towards the counter. 

Instantly he locks eyes with the man striding towards him. It takes all he can muster to look away and back down toward the glass and iron table. But he can't deny the man who stops right at his table, obviously working here. Tentatively looking up, Riku tries not to do anything but that.

_Terra..._

Setting the pad and pen down on the table, Terra grins down at Riku. “Long time no see.” 

Unable to breathe, much less talk, Riku can only stare at the man before him. In the light he's much more handsome than in the dark. Especially in a white button-up with black slacks and an apron tied at the waist. He swallows hard and tries to form some words despite his tongue acting like lead. Just as he does, he's cut off by the woman sitting at the table behind him.

“So this is the guy?”

Terra smiles over at the other table where she sits, “Come on Aqua, give me a break.”

The woman partly turns in her chair and leans her face onto her palm, looking Riku over. It's then that Riku can place her – the bartender from last night. 

“Nope. I have to make sure the he's qualified.”

“I don't dictate over who you date,” Terra says with a sigh.

Aqua stands from her chair, dropping a bit of money on her check as a tip. She smiles softly over at Riku before grinning at Terra. “That's because I know how to pick them. Actually,” she glances down at her phone. “I need to go meet her now. It was nice to meet you, Riku.” She gives a delicate wave towards Terra before strutting towards the door, leaving them alone.

Slowly, Riku looks up at Terra with a rather amused expression. “A friend of yours?”

Terra chuckles, “Yeah, she is.”

“So am I qualified?”

“I think that was a yes. But it's fine if it was a no too.” Terra rests his arm around Riku's shoulders, leaning down slightly so that their conversation remains between them. “What I want to know is why you didn't call me?”

Riku quickly turns his eyes to the table, unable to say his reasoning because he's not too sure why himself. Partly because he's so distracted by that hot breath caressing his ear, for the second time, that he can't think straight. Maybe he's afraid that it was only for a moment and that the feelings won't last. But he's cut off from answering once again as the bell over the door jingles and footsteps stampede over to him. 

“Riku, I finally found you! Kairi and I were looking everywhere. And when you didn't answer your phone I thought something was wrong. But you weren't home so I figured I'd come find you.” The brunet takes a deep breath only to laugh. “Kairi said she had to be somewhere and left. But then I saw you in here. Talk about lucky!”

Both turns their eyes to the young man standing at the front of Riku's table. And Riku can't manage to keep the smile on his face. All of the happiness that had been building in his chest seems to corrode into sadness instantly. As Riku sinks inward and tries figure out what to do, Terra takes the opportunity to step forward. He squeezes Riku's shoulder, trying to reassure him after seeing the drastic change, and raises a brow at the young man.

“Who are you?”

“Who me?” he points to himself as he says so, “Oh, I'm Sora, Riku's best friend.” 

The grin on his face accompanied by the cringe from Riku is all Terra needs to know. He easily falls into plan as he lets Sora walk straight into his trap of words. The shorter brunet can't help but tilt his head to the side as he truly takes in the sight of Terra holding onto Riku.

“But...who are you?”

“I'm just asking for this handsome young man's number.” 

The words pierce straight through Sora as Terra gives a sharp glance from the corner of his eyes. As the brunet's face seems to reflect a deep realization, Terra returns his gaze down to Riku to which he smiles. Those pearly whites of his flash at Riku, who can only stare up at the one man he can't get out of his mind. It's not until Sora takes a cautious step back and mumbles, “Then, um... I'll catch ya later okay?” that Sora finally turns away and leaves. 

It earns a deep, sultry laugh from Terra himself, his hand jostling Riku's shoulder affectionately. The touch is heavy and weighs on Riku like an iron weight; one that sinks into his heart and comforts him. He can't help but look over his shoulder and up at the brunet who towers above where he sits. In one swift moment all he can think about is how rough, yet so sweet and soft, the kiss is. Terra draws his hand up, fingers cupping at the side of Riku's face. As he slowly pulls his lips back, he slips his fingers through the ends of Riku's hair with a large smile on his face. “And maybe a date.”


	2. Destined Fate

“Kairi... I really like you. Will you go out with me?”

The thoughts in her head begin to spin just like the ocean breeze does to her dark red hair. Her blue eyes remain wide – like a deer caught in the lights. She can barely even breathe while her mind tries to sort through her thoughts as well as her feelings. Kairi knows she likes Sora, he's her best friend after all. But she can't forget how her heart yearns for another; someone who she's grown closer to than both of her best friends put together.

However, the suddenness and pure honesty gives her an elated feeling. She adores the fact that he cares so much about her and it only muddies her thoughts. Confused, she can only let the words tumble from her lips before she has a chance to do a thing. A smile, whether it's fake or not she doesn't know, breaks her stunned expression into a happy one. “I was waiting for you to ask.”

Which isn't a lie. She's seen how he looks at her, how he does everything he can to make her feel loved. But he doesn't take it the way she expects him to.

“You.... really? That's great!”

Kairi isn't allowed to do much as she's suddenly pulled forward. Under normal circumstances she'd be alright with Sora hugging her, but at the moment she stays as still as a stone. She looks up at him, preparing to ask him what he's doing, when Sora's lips press against hers. Her palms rise up to press against his chest, wanting to get away. All she can think of is the one person she hasn't been able to stop thinking about. As Sora pulls away, she can only think of a different pair of blue eyes.

One of his hands dip down along the curve of her waist before landing on her hip. The soft caress sends shiver up her spine. Although they aren't the kind she wants. And while her cheeks are bright red it's not due to her happiness of being asked out. It's of pure embarrassment as she glances to the side, spotting Riku coming towards them.

The silver haired man before her is displeased in every meaning of the word. She knows why and it makes her want to run to him; apologizing and trying to tell him that it's not what it looks like. More than anything she wants to tell him because she knows how he feels. After all, Riku had confided in her to a degree and it's not like she couldn't tell.

It truly breaks her heart to see the dark, angry look in Riku's once bright blue-green eyes. All she can do is squirm uncomfortably in Sora's embrace and finally succeeding in pulling away from him. The smile she forces onto her lips is obvious and she hopes Riku can see through this. But from the look on his face she knows that won't happen.

Especially when Sora begins to bounce on his heels like an eager puppy. “Riku, guess what!”

Kairi watches as Riku turns his attention fully onto them and she just wants to melt into the ground. “Why don't you just tell me?”

She tries to smile and give Riku a silent sign, whether he notices or not. Nonetheless, she begins to leave them; taking a few steps back at first. “Um, Sora, I have to head home. Dad's expecting me back.” Even though he's not, Sora doesn't need to know that. Kairi goes to turn around, wishing she could just run, but gives Riku a wave first. “Nice to see you again Riku.”

The feeling of Riku's eyes on her back doesn't leave until she's back onto the streets and around several corners. It's not even that he was looking at her or not, but the feeling of those all knowing eyes on her is unnerving. Her breath comes out in struggled pants as she breaks into a run, wanting nothing more than to lie in her bed.

Thoughts of how she can fix this run through her head and none of them seem easy.

~~

_The night sky stretches overhead, painting a mirror image in the water with the glittering stars and large, yellow moon. It's one of the more peaceful times of day on Destiny Islands; when no one is about and the chill of the ocean air makes people scurry inside. This is especially why Kairi enjoys this period more than anything. She had just left her two friends, Sora and Riku, back at the docks. Most days they row out to an island a ways from the coast of the mainland and enjoy the fact that no one lives there. It's become an island just for them and, soon, for other children that want to venture out._

_The waves crest and wash up the shore over her feet before pulling back out. The wet sand it leaves behind sticks to the bottoms of her feet, since she holds her pink and white sneakers in her right hand. Yet she loves it. The cool of the touch and the way it molds to every step she makes. And even better, the waves wash away her footprints as she walks so no one knows. She's the Mayor's daughter after all – she should be at home, in bed, and ready to wake up bright and early like a proper young lady._

_Kairi giggles to herself. The mere thought of that is nonsense to her. She's treated like a princess, but all she wants is to have a little fun. It's not that she wants to go crazy, but she doesn't wish to be a bird in a cage either._

_Her free hand swings back and forth, occasionally brushing against her pink zipped-up dress. The cool metal zippers bounce against her legs with every step while the water splashes up around her ankles. It's all relaxing and magical to the young woman as she takes the long way home. But as she gets further down the coast she notices that this night is unlike any other._

_Finding herself thanking the fact that she took her time back on the island, she begins to slow her strides. Off in the distance there's a woman walking up out of the water, obviously not deterred by the chill that must be lingering in the ocean. Her pale skin glistens from the water that drips from her long limbs. The bathing suit she wears is a plain, pale blue one-piece. The straps are slender and the front dips lower than normal, that is while the back is all but completely absent._

_She moves up past the water to where a medium sized bag sits on the sand. The breeze that brushes in off the water makes her short, cerulean hair hug her face more than it already does – the wet strands sticking to her skin. Crouching in front of the bag, the woman pulls forth a semi-transparent blue wrap that has swirls of white curling up from the bottom hem. She wraps it around her waist, tying it to the side, and letting it drape over most of her lower body – save for a peak of her left leg. It's only as she slips on her matching sandals and brushes her hair off her face that she notices the eyes that linger on her._

_Eyes brighter than any sapphire she's ever seen, Kairi is transfixed by the gaze that meets her stare. The woman slings her bag over her shoulder and walks towards crimson haired girl, whose heart begins to beat faster and faster. Kairi can do nothing but turn towards her as the blue-haired woman stops in front of her. The smile that sits on her countenance is warm and inviting. Although that doesn't make Kairi's heart calm down in the slightest._

_“It's a lovely night isn't it?”_

_Kairi can only smile back and nod at first. She can tell this woman must be a tourist or maybe someone new to the islands. But it doesn't matter in the slightest – she just wants to know, something deep inside of her very soul begs her to stay near the woman. “Why were you in the water? Wasn't it cold?”_

_The woman giggles softly, “Swimming of course! Not at all, it was refreshing. And there's no one here right now so it was the best opportunity.”_

_“Are you new here?”_

_She nods, tightening her hold on the bag. “Just got here the other day. I'm Aqua,” she says while extending her free hand._

_Happy for reasons she can't explain, Kairi shakes Aqua's hand. “It's nice to meet you Aqua, I'm Kairi.” As her hand slips away she lets the next few words fall freely from her lips. “I can show you around if you want.”_

_“I'd like that.”_

_The unnatural bond that begins almost automatically leaves Kairi's head spinning. She knows it's reckless, that she should be careful and not be so trusting right from the start. But it's as if she's known Aqua her whole life. Some might says she's simply craving another girl to talk to other than Selphie, but Kairi knows better._

_This feeling is something of another level entirely._

_“Then I'll meet you here tomorrow morning, how's ten sound?”_

_“That's fine. I look forward to it. Thank you Kairi.”_

_Her name sounds so sweet to her own ears. It frazzles her brain and she can only shuffle through the water to pass by Aqua, intending on leaving the conversation. “It's no problem at all!” Kairi gives a wave with her free hand, turning her body so that she can give Aqua one last smile. Despite not wanting to leave the blue haired woman just yet, her feet eagerly begin to take her away._

_The water splashes up around her, soaking the bottom of her dress, as the waves stretch up the shore to meet each of her steps. Kairi turns away and brings her hand to her chest, unable to hide the wide smile on her face any longer._

~~

Kairi smiles softly at the memory as well as many others. After that fateful day she had taken Aqua through the various parts of the islands. She had shown her all over and then promptly promised to take her to a secret place that only her friends and younger children know about. And it would be then that she would explain to Aqua about Sora and try to make things right with her own feelings. Of course that day is today – the one day Sora decides to surprise her as she walks down the streets to meet Aqua.

“Hey Kairi!”

“Hi, Sora.” She glances through the crowds of people and notices no sign of Aqua.

“Have you seen Riku? He wasn't home and I can't find him at any of the usual spots.” Sora seems to let a gentle pout tug at his lips, “He didn't even answer my call.”

“Sorry, I haven't.”

“Then would you help me look for him? I'm sure with both of us we'll find him in no time!”

As usual, Kairi isn't allowed to properly answer before Sora's grabs one of her hands. He begins to take her through the streets – ironically near where she's to meet Aqua – and babbles away about Riku and how he needs to find him. It's then that she realizes that this could be a good thing. Maybe now she'll get the chance to right things with Riku as well.

Sora's hand stays tightly wrapped around hers as they move through the throngs of tourists and islanders. Every step they take she remains in her thoughts, not paying a lick of attention to the brunet that drags her around. She only snaps back to reality when his hand suddenly lets go of hers. Searching for him, she sees him bounding toward a cafe. If she thinks back just a little she can recall Sora mentioning something or other. But that doesn't matter in the slightest to her as her phone vibrates in her pocket. Retrieving it, her heart immediately kicks into overdrive and she can't stop the smile that curves her lips.

Aqua...

Turning on her heel, Kairi heads straight for where they had agreed to meet up. And it doesn't take her but a matter of seconds to be standing between two buildings – Island Delights and Paopu Treasures. Her heart races and there's nothing she can do to calm it. She's a ball of frightened excitement that she can barely stand still. Kairi clasps her hands behind her back and begins to rock on her heels; anything to work out the energy that builds in her body.

The anxiety kicks in as she spots Aqua through the crowd. The young woman heads straight for her, not wasting a second as she easily slips away from the moving people. Their smiles reflect back at each other as Aqua reaches forward, embracing Kairi. As she pulls back, she leaves her hands on Kairi's shoulders.

The touch makes the redhead's skin burn, as if etching her gentle caresses into Kairi's brain and she doesn't mind it one bit. She watches Aqua's eyes, the way they briefly take her in, and it enforces the blush that tries to rise to the surface. Their moment, however, is quickly shattered as Aqua squeaks out an 'ah-ha' and brings her hands back to her person. She opens the navy bag on her shoulder and slips one hand in, fishing around for something.

Kairi patiently waits with a curious gaze which quickly turns into surprise at the sight of Aqua's hands cupped together. “Aqua?”

The woman smiles softly, “Close your eyes and stay still.”

Slowly, with some suspicion, she obeys Aqua's order. She wonders what this could be out until she feels a cold, slender chain touch the skin just above the collar of her dress. Kairi doesn't wait, she opens her eyes the second she can feel Aqua's hands leave her. She reaches up and touches the single pearl hanging from the delicate chain. The gasp catches in her throat and tears begin to bead at her eyes. And Aqua sees this all.

Her hand cups at Kairi's cheek as she leans close, refusing to allow others to see much of anything. It's a brief kiss that barely even classifies as one. It's more a brush of lips. But Kairi can't stop from wanting to melt on the spot. The gentle way those velvety lips touch her own coupled with the anxiety of someone seeing sends Kairi's senses on overload. She can barely see straight as Aqua pulls back, a playful smile on her lips.

Kairi lowers her hands, fumbling with the zippers on her dress, “Thank you... I love it.”

“I'm glad...” She looks up at Aqua and catches the hint of embarrassment on her features; brow furrowing, eyes searching, and cheeks tinting pink. They're both nervous and new to these feelings inside of them – and Kairi knows it. It makes it all the easier for her to reach forward and grab one of Aqua's hands with her own, then lace their fingers together. The act is simple and sweet, but means more to Aqua than anything. She gets closer to her and Kairi's back touches the wall of the buildings they stand between. “Do you want another?”

Kairi smiles back at her, knowing exactly what she means and that she does want it more than anything. Giving a soft nod of the head, she goes to walk away and begins tugging Aqua with her. “But first, I want to show you the island.”

“The secret one?”

Humming a yes, Kairi giggles as she weaves them into the crowd going to the shore. The air between them is lighthearted and easy the whole way to the dock. It's a shabby strip of wood that leads only a little way out to the water. Two little boats are tied to the posts and float in the shallow water while several others are overturned on the shore. It's a spot lightly veiled by shrubbery that lines the path stretching up over a hill and to the residences. A place no tourist would think to discover.

Which gives the two girls complete privacy as they sit in the boat. They had moved it to the edge so they wouldn't have to shove off of shore and all that needs to be done is untie the rope. And as Aqua reaches out to do so, Kairi stalls her. The redhead lays her hands on Aqua's, tugging them away from the rope before dropping her own hands into her lap.

“Kairi...what's wrong?”

Watery eyes are all Aqua can see before Kairi bows her head. “I... Sora asked me to date him.” The words are flat and rushed, tumbling from Kairi's lips like ice into a glass. Each syllable hits Aqua, but she doesn't dare to let any emotion show. “I didn't even get a chance to answer. He thought I said yes, but I didn't say anything like that! I... I know how Riku feels, I wouldn't do that to him.”

Something flashes in Aqua's blue orbs and Kairi doesn't notice at all, her gaze still on wringing her hands. Aqua takes one hand and places it on Kairi's clasped hands, calming her. “Do you want to say yes to him?”

The question shoots through Kairi like an arrow. Her head snaps up and her eyes are wide, staring at Aqua with shock and confusion. She can't answer and Aqua is grateful, allowing a hopeful smile to slip back onto her countenance.

“Or do you want to say yes to me?”

Kairi lifts one hand out from Aqua's own to place it on top, squeezing the blue-haired woman's hand. “You, of course! I thought...I mean, that's why I wanted to take you out there today.”

Aqua leans forward, her free hand brushing over the pearl she had given Kairi. “I'll always be there to protect and love you, that's your proof.”

Laughing softly, Kairi fights the endless amount of happiness bouncing around inside of her. “I don't need proof, I already know.”

They lean forward, preparing to kiss when the sound of shoes slapping against the dock destroy their moment. “Hey, Kairi!”

Aqua takes her hands from Kairi and immediately turns to the source. She's quick to grab for the rope around the post, beginning to work out the knot to limit the time they'll have near each other. But her fingers slip away and the brunet that kneels down next to the post tries to help her. Sora unravels it as he talks away.

“Are you going to the island?”

Kairi nods.

“Darn... I was going to see if you wanted to out on a date.”

The rope hangs idly in Sora's hands, the only thing that keeps them rooted to the dock. Aqua glances over to Kairi and sees the unease all over her. The smile on Aqua's face is nothing but polite as she turns to Sora, hands reaching for the rope he holds in his hands. “You're Sora right?” He nods quickly. “It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Aqua, Kairi's girlfriend.”

The confusion on the brunet's face is practically tangible.

“The other day was a misunderstanding. I'm sorry.”

Stunned, Sora can do nothing as Aqua pulls the rope from his hands. The rope falls to the boat of the boat and Kairi picks up one of the oars, watching as Aqua pushes them away from the dock. She's concerned for Sora, wanting to comfort him even. But Aqua is quick to stop her, to make her realize that her place is in the boat.

Kairi's eyes flutter close as Aqua's lips lock with hers. The forcefulness is a welcoming pleasure that she can't deny. Her fingers weakened and she drops the oar, completely swayed that Sora doesn't need any picking up. Their mouths move together, not wanting to stop until they're forced to. And once they do, Kairi can't help but giggle as she realizes they waves are trying to take them back to the dock. Both fumble in an attempt to get paddling out to the island and once they manage to get back on course – they share another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D It's been real fun I tell ya, working with you has been the best //you know who you are!! Seriously – no joke. 
> 
> Lol But anyways, no happy ending for Sora. Just ain't no room for him in this smexy times. XP It was going to be from Aqua's perspective, but what's the fun in that. I don't do much with Kairi so I took the opportunity *^* Girl needs more love ///and more action time on the screen OTL


End file.
